narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibari
Hibari (ひばり, Hibari; Japanese for "Haughtiness") is an intriguing Tokubetsu Jōnin-ranked individual of Kumogakure and their militant forces. While not a prominent fighter, perhaps, Hibari's occupation is one of great significance. While to the public eye, he is a dishonorable and conspicuous individual whose actions have deemed him to be The Conspicuous Shadow (最影, Saikage), for he is constantly seen as a traitor. However, to the highest echelon of the village's security, Hibari is a loyalist who works as a Solitary Internal Investigative Task Force (内孤検討支隊, Naiko Kentō Shitai). While the name of the occupation is lengthy, it is but a simple task: insurance of the village against internal threats. This includes Shinobi and non-Shinobi based threats. As a result, he also maintains a position within the Kinkaku Force, although he rarely ever appears among the organization's members unless necessary, therefore his presence isn't generally known among the newer members. Nevertheless, Hibari's prevalence among the village is something that has even been recognized by the Raikage, who has granted him various privileges to act as he wishes to fulfill his mission. Background Hibari's background is a rather simple one. However, it was immediately plunged with tragedy considering the nature of the on the society known as Kumogakure. The lands were ravaged as one village split into several parts. The orb of destruction that landed upon them was unlike any other. Mixed with the chakra of the strongest beings in existence, cataclysms occurred that forced climate change to accelerate and diverge into seven separate regions, each with their own ecosystems and climates that forced the village to become an absolute monstrosity to live in. Among those sections was a tropical, almost serene part of Kumogakure, where the mother of Hibari was stationed in order to give birth. His mother's name was Kumi and she truly reflected that name. Even with the weakness that plagued her following childbirth, her steadfast nature allowed her to build up teamwork skills to the point where she actively engaged in Kumogakure's reconstruction, solely devoting her efforts to bring Hibari a life where he could live and prosper. Throughout his childhood, Hibari was exposed to the warm and tropical environments of the aspect of Kumogakure that he had lived in. As a direct result, he was considerably different from other individuals who had based themselves in the more civilized aspect of the village. As a part of a different civilization entirely, Hibari was accustomed to different habits and therefore held entirely alternate approaches as a Shinobi. Growing up with the hazardous flora and fauna daily found him immune to most of the poisonous materials that could have killed him early on. Likewise, he also developed very predator-prey attributes, taking the role of either when necessary. This, combined with his prideful nature, lead to his entrance at the Academy to not be very...fruitful, so-to-speak. In fact, even his entrance to the Central Kumogakure, where the majority of Shinobi had been situated, was rather rocky. His father, Kyōken, had always attempted to plunge the boy's curiosity for the first few days, but alas, the boy couldn't be stopped. He was noticed by the Headmaster of the Academy for this very reason; he was subsequently admitted. Hibari's very nature and even his clothing invited judgement from the majority of the classroom. He was, as described by many, an Oriental. He possessed a lack of comprehension over the standards of society and their necessity, as made clear by his wearing of a tattered kimono on his first day. Nevertheless, Hibari was clearly a prodigy of and later showed significant prowess in , forgoing the stances taught to him in favor for an animalistic approach that caused both his Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu to appear in remarkably unorthodox manners. This lack of orthodoxy, while it was given awe, was also criticized. Therefore, his two years extended to four years at the Academy as he attempted to mimic the arts of a common Shinobi. These two extra years were little more than a means for Hibari to continue his improvement in these areas. By the end of his tenure in the Academy, he managed to score a near-perfect score, lacking in teamwork and . While temporarily placed into a team, his adventures were not exactly phenomenal. If said clearly, Hibari had little idea of what he was doing. In attempting to comprehend the various facets of teamwork, Hibari was continually a let-down. Then, the Chunin exams. A life-or-death situation was put upon the trio. In the blazing magma of Kumogakure, they had to survive. Through a sense of urgency and trust the three had developed with one another, their survival rate was one hundred percent. Pulling through by addressing everyone's strengths and weaknesses, Hibari's Jōnin-sensei noted that he had been a rather calm observer despite his haughty nature. Later, his observations were taken to Mamoru, whose recommedation suggested that Hibari be placed into the ANBU. It was a decision that Hibari took with much difficulty. On one hand there were his comrades, on the other there were his ambitions. In he end, he stood by his ambitions, reasoning that protecting them from the shadows was really all he was worth. His entrance and tenure among the ANBU remain a secret closed to himself and senior members of the ANBU, with the Jolting Cursed Seal etched across his body as proof of his retirement. Although he bears his ties nonetheless. From what he was allowed to describe, the entrance to and duration of his duties were comparable to the fires of Hell. Hibari's induction into his unique position stemmed from the basis of a certain encounter he had while away from duty. It was a stormy day within Central Kumogakure and, as such, it was difficult to operate several sensory mechanisms the village had. Hibari, walking into an inn, picked up on signs of hostility; later confirmed by their belief that Hibari was the 'agent' hired to kill Kei Yotsuki and the other bodyguards of the Raikage, Mamoru. Following along briefly, Hibari was able to approach their leader under his guise until the true assassin came. Hibari, overwhelming his adversaries with shock, managed to subdue and kill all of the individuals who took a part in the scheme, before reporting it to authorities. It was this inquiring, deceptive nature that gave Mamoru the incentive to trust him with such a task, even till this day. Appearance Hibari clearly makes his name known as one from the exotic isles of Kumogakure considering his overall appearance. Made striking by his various features, Hibari is a sight that cannot be missed at any time - though he makes a point to deny this claim. Hibari's most staggering feature, by far, would be his exotic skin. Unlike some, Hibari's skin is not a result of his own heritage, but rather, his exposure to the elements. As a result, Hibari's naturally tanned skin across the entirety of his body has different shades that seamlessly blend with one another. Nonetheless, his skin tone is nonetheless very appealing to many individuals, despite its sparse appearance across the countries. To enhance the visage he has gives himself, Hibari's naturally muscular - but lean - frame also grabs the attention of those who would be blessed to see him in such a state. Defined by his constant activity as a young child, Hibari's physique is beneficial in several situations; flirting and battle being only two of them. Regarding his facial features, Hibari has a somewhat odd appearance. He has an angular facial structure, which is only made more apparent by his choice to grow out his sideburns down to the length of his jawline, as well as his small goatee. These features, in conjunction with a menacing grin and a gaze full of intent, make him an individual constantly placed under attention, despite his job normally requiring otherwise. Hibari has never really been noted for his sense of fashion - at least in the beginning. Following his tenures within the Central Kumogakure for several years, he has become accustomed to modern values of style, and has adopted them in order to further his agenda without too much suspicion nor reflection of his origins. Regularly, Hibari will adorn a long black jacket that brushes past his knees over what appears to be a form-fitting, sleeveless black tank-top for combat purposes. Underneath this tank-top, at his waist, lies small pouches of a dark color, holding Hibari's various equipment - including the scroll to summon Chōtō. At the same elevation is a black belt, fastened to his dark slacks in order to maximize combat efficiency. These, combined with what appear to be black military boots, are the entirety of his staple attire. Outside of this, when Hibari appreciates "going with the flow", his apparel constitutes of a simple kimono, pigmented with two succeeding shades of blue, over white undergarments associated with the attire. Generally, Hibari will leave one half of his kimono open at his torso, revealing the entirety of his left arm and left-half of his torso. As footwear, he wears simple waraji. Personality Hibari's primary motivation within his life is to ascertain the security of those around him. Understanding the value of working with other individuals, yet also being aware quite readily of the ease in which one can be deceived, Hibari has constructed himself as a man whose primary concern is whether someone can be trusted or not. This attitude, developed at a younger age, has allowed him to survive so long in his field of work without ever being caught on the job, making him value this trait of him even more than he perhaps should. In fact, it is his mistrust in other people that causes him to act the way he is, despite being a very kind person at heart. More Coming Soon... Nindō Synopsis Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Sensory Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Bukijutsu Taijutsu Stealth and Espionage Subterfuge Intellect Manipulation Tactical Acumen Perception Stats Trivia *Hibari's appearance is based off of Trafalgar Law's post-timeskip appearance. *Hibari's name, with the kanji 雲雀, can also mean " ." Quotes Category:Male Category:Kumogakure Resident Category:Kinkaku Force Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Original Character Category:Characters